448
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: 86 plus 362 equals this story. A collection of one-shots. Teen 86/362 romance and hormones and shipping. Rated for mild language and gross teen stuff.
1. Beware of the Boys

**Welcome to the new first chapter of 448. I figured a break up was a depressing way to start this. So here you go.**

**A little note: Don't expect these stories to be together unless I say so. This one doesn't really matter. In this one, they are dating but there isn't too much action so it doesn't really matter.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Rach, why didya volunteer us to get the TV from the AV Room?" Fanny asked as they walked through the hall hand in hand.

"You're complaining about getting out of class?" She teased

Fanny shook her head, "Neh, it's just that," They stood in front of the plain door marked AV, "These nerds get on me nerves."

Rachel rolled her eyes and released Fanny's hand. She knocked on the door.

"Enter…" One of the nerds hissed from the other side. The two girls looked at each other before Rachel reached for the doorknob. The door swung open and she motioned for Fanny to enter first.

The AV room was just a little bigger than the janitor's closet. The lights were off, but one TV lit up the whole room. A group of five nerds were playing a video game. Once the girls were inside, the door closed and the room got darker. They heard an inhaler puff behind them.

"Welcome ladies." Herbert's voice may have dropped a bit, but the nasally tone gave him away. Rachel hadn't seen the Operative in ages, since he was in the highest level classes. From the glow of the TV screen she could tell he was still chunky, but taller. It looked like he even wore the same outfit, except his shirt tail wasn't tucked in.

"Hey, Herbert." Rachel answered. "We're just here to get a TV."

He nodded, "Well, it seems you're out of luck."

"Whatdya mean?" Fanny asked as she motioned to the many TV carts around the room. "Ye have plenty!"

"Yes." The nerdy teen walked past them to stand behind his group of friends. "But you are not worthy to take one of _our _TVs."

Fanny took a threatening step forward, "The teacher sent us here to get a TV!" Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look. The red head frowned.

"Herbert. It's a movie day in class, we really need a TV." Rachel spoke up, moving to stand beside the boy. He placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well…" Herbert finally shrugged, "You can take one… After you beat Gabe at a game of Pong!"

Rachel felt Fanny move behind her, so she put an arm to stop her from punching the boy. "Uh, well okay." She looked at Fanny, "Do you know how to play video games?"

"Kinda, probably not as well as you though." She answered, "Me brothers make me play sometimes."

"Well, you're up Fanny." Rachel lightly nudged the red head. "Cause I've never played this type of game."

"Err…"

Fanny glanced at the group of nerds. One of the boys handed her a controller and motioned for her to sit. She and Rachel grimaced as they sat on the dirty school floor.

"You're up against one of the best Pong players in the world." Gabe warned. "You don't stand a chance,"

The malcontent girl rolled her eyes, "Just start the bloody game."

Gabe laughed evilly as he pressed the start button. The screen flashed to show a vertical line through the center of the screen and two rectangles, red and blue, on either side of the line. Suddenly a white ball slowly bounced from the center line and onto Gabe's side of the court.

The blue rectangle moved to hit the ball and return it to the other side of the court. Fanny didn't even have to move her 'player' to send it back to the boy. He chuckled and made the rectangle hit the ball at an angle so this time she actually had to move the red rectangle.

"What kinda game is this?!" Rachel asked to Herbert.

"It's only Pong! One of the greatest games ever released!" He answered defensively. She watched as his eyes followed the white ball on the screen back and forth.

Fanny growled as her rectangle wasn't able to move from the top of the screen to the bottom in time. Gabe yelled excitedly as he scored a point.

"Haha! Take that! Noob!" The group of nerds laughed together at the diss.

"Oh man, he really pwned you!" A nerd commented after a snort of laughter.

The red head looked at her girlfriend, "Poned?" Rachel shrugged.

The next round started. The blonde sat there bored as she watched the two 'face off'. In all actuality, the game was going really slow. How were they supposed to have the TV back in time for movie day in class? But she didn't want to argue with the nerd's customs. After all, this was their territory.

"Rofl!" Gabe said as he scored another point, "Your argument is invalid."

"What the? What are ye talkin' about?" Fanny asked; she gritted her teeth. Rachel rubbed her back to calm her, but Fanny shrugged her shoulder to signal her to stop. The blonde sighed and watched as the red head lost another round.

"Your argument is invalid." He repeated with a chuckle.

"I haven't flippin' said anything!" She yelled. "Ferget this!" Fanny shoved Gabe, which caused him to drop his controller. She gave it to Rachel and quickly sent the ball back onto the blue's side and blue lost the round.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Gabe whined and reached for the controller. Fanny shoved him away again as she won another round. "Give it back!"

"This was not in the Terms and Conditions!" Herbert said, stomping his foot.

Fanny growled, "We just needed a freakin' TV!"

"Cheaters!" The group of nerds hissed.

Fanny and Rachel looked at each other in fear and threw down the controllers. Rachel ran over to the group of TVs and pushed one of the carts towards the door. Fanny opened the door and the two made their way back to class.

"That's why ye never volunteer to go to the AV room." Fanny said. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure the nerds weren't following them. The TV cart squeaked as they walked through the brightly lit hallway. A couple teachers threw them angry looks and closed their doors to block out the sound.

"How was I supposed to know it'd take fifteen minutes to get the TV?" Rachel huffed. The cart was heavy and didn't want to move over the cracks in the floor. Luckily Fanny noticed her troubles and helped push the cart.

"I bet Mr. Watson is angry at us." The red head sighed as they neared the classroom.

"I doubt he'll ever let us get the TV again."

"Good."

* * *

**If you've ever been 'pwned' review and let me know. If you've ever been called a N00B, review and let me know. If you're just like, "What the hell is this doing here?" let me know.**

**I understand there wasn't much 86/362 evident, but you gotta look at the subtext. They're really cute when they have to be subtle in school. I'll get some AU in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I was shocked. That's kinda why I wrote this... To reward y'all.**


	2. Au: Hey Mr DJ

**"Why the hell are you updating so much?!" said no one ever.**

**AU! Are y'all ready for this?**

**Chad was chosen by the GKND instead of Nigel. Our bald hero is still on earth and part of the *not so selective* TND.**

**I don't own anything. I don't own the songs mentioned!**

* * *

Nigel Uno slammed his car door shut. As he waited for his partner, Rachel McKenzie, to join him, he switched his driving shades for his work shades. The special glasses were made for the TND Operative, so he could scope out potential weapons against kids. Rachel smoothed out her dark blue dress and went to straighten his bowtie.

"Can you believe it's time for Prom already?" Rachel asked. The bald teen offered his arm and she obliged with a smile. They fell into step, making their way towards the High School Gymnasium.

"I see most of the football team inside," Nigel said, a hand on the side of his shades. "Along with the cheerleading squad."

She nodded, "The rest of your team is in position, right?"

"Affirmative. The Point is secure as well as the Football Stadium." He answered in a whisper. "Our only backup here will be Fanny and Patton."

"I can't believe she agreed to go with him."

Nigel gave the supervising teacher their tickets and opened the door to the Gym for his girlfriend. They took the traditional Prom picture. They had a profile shot of their bodies, Nigel stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle. They smiled for the camera.

As they walked away from the Photography Teacher, Nigel said, "Apparently they're going out."

"Maybe the TND director is playing matchmaker." Rachel joked and kissed his cheek. They walked to the middle of the make-shift dance floor. The area was crowded with football players and cheerleaders dancing inappropriately, and many couples swaying to their own beat.

"Didn't we get to pick our own partners?" He teased and pulled her to his chest for a slow dance. Rachel had both her hands resting on the top of his biceps; his hands held her hips. The bald teen spun them around gently.

The DJ played another slow song, much to the teens' delight. However their dance was interrupted by the beeping of Nigel's watch.

"Where the heck are ye?" Fanny's voice asked through the watch. Nigel spun his girlfriend around so he had a view of the entrance. From where he was he could see Fanny and Patton standing in line for the photos.

"After you're done taking pictures, meet us by the punch bowl." Nigel said into his watch. He watched amused as she looked around the room and finally set her eyes on the two of them. The bald teen spun back around so Rachel had a view of her friend. Fanny was wearing a dark green dress and Patton had on a tux and tie.

Rachel waved at her best friend and she waved back. The blonde backed out of his space and reached for his hand. They opted for a classical ballroom dancing position, so they had a better view of the dance floor.

"I still can't believe it." She giggled to Nigel. She was watching the two as they stepped up to take a photo. They had their backs pressed together, their bodies in profile. Fanny clasped her hands together in the shape of a gun and looked dramatically at the photographer. Patton had his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at the camera.

He shrugged. "They bicker a lot."

Rachel snorted and rested her head on his shoulder. "I bet she loves that."

"She's so pugnacious."

"Nah." Rachel replied, watching her friend and Patton walk hand in hand towards the punch bowl. "Come on, they're ready for us."

They broke apart and weaved through the dance floor. One football player bumped into Nigel, but didn't seem to care about saying sorry. Rachel stopped him from calling for backup.

"It was just an accident Nigel. Calm down."

He laughed nervously, "Guess I'm a little on edge."

"Relax, we might be on a mission, but we're also at our Prom."

"You're right." He reached for her hand. They exited the dance floor and Patton nodded at the two from the punch bowl. He was pouring a drink into a plastic cup for himself.

"You're actually drinking the punch?" Nigel asked making a face.

Fanny shook her head as Patton chugged the drink. "I tried ta tell him it was probably spiked, but," She motioned to him as he poured another ladle full into the cup.

"This is good though!" Patton argued, offering the cup to Nigel, who declined, and to Rachel. She shrugged and took a swig of the punch from his cup.

"Hey! That is pretty good." Rachel licked her lips. Patton nodded smugly.

"Come on Fanny, just try it."

The red-head bit her lip. "Run an analysis on it first, and then maybe."

Patton rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." He threw an arm over her shoulder to let her know he was joking. "But so cute."

Rachel noticed the brief grimace that passed over Fanny's face. However she soon relaxed her body against his. The blonde wondered what the whole story was behind the two. Fanny had never mentioned liking Patton before.

The group of TND Operatives moved from the table to the corner of the room to talk. Patton leaned against the wall and pulled Fanny into his arms; she stood leaning back on him. Nigel and Rachel stood off beside them so they could monitor the Prom.

* * *

The DJ had been playing the top hits for a while. Nigel insisted that he didn't know how to dance to those kinds of songs, so he and Rachel had stayed behind while Fanny and Patton got on the dance floor. When the Electric Slide started playing, the whole room erupted in cheers. Rachel grinned and pulled her bald boyfriend into the crowd.

Almost immediately all the teens had spread out and formed several lines. Rachel quickly joined the column next to Fanny and Patton and began dancing. Nigel looked on awkwardly, since he didn't know the dance. He moved off to the side so he wasn't in anyone's way.

Fanny chuckled and lightly pushed Patton as he went the wrong way and bumped into her.

He laughed, "I haven't done this in a while." It was pretty obvious too. He was looking at Fanny for guidance. She rolled her eyes and did the steps slower so he could catch up.

Rachel smiled at the two, feeling a twinge of jealousy. She chalked it up to the fact that Patton was at least trying to dance, while Nigel was just watching from the sidelines. She motioned for him to join her but he shook his head no and smiled.

"Come on." She said again before having to kick the turn. He sighed and shook his head again. The dance looked simple enough, but even Patton had messed it up a couple times. He cracked a grin as Rachel and Fanny giggled at Patton's missteps.

Most of the teens groaned as the song faded out. Fanny, Patton, and Rachel joined Nigel on the edge of the dance floor.

The DJ took the mic, "You liked that?" Loud cheers erupted from the football players. "Wait a couple songs, and Come 'N Ride the Train'll play." More cheering.

Rachel grinned, "I love that dance!"

Patton nudged Fanny in the side, "I don't know that one." She nudged him back harder.

"Then you'll have to stay here with Nigel."

He rubbed his ribs jokingly. "Dang Fanny."

"'S what ye get fer runnin' inta me!" She laughed and poked him in the side, "Stop being a baby."

"Do you know any dances?" Rachel asked her boyfriend as Fanny and Patton flirted.

"I only know ballroom dances." He answered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I, uh, look goofy when I try to dance to anything else."

Rachel shrugged, "You don't have to dance good, you know. Just have fun with it!" She wanted him to break out of his shell for the night, but it seemed his dignified nature would win out.

"Yeah." He looked around and pointed to the snack table. "Hey look, finger sandwiches."

"What, where?" Patton asked as he held both of Fanny's wrists in one hand. She had been trying to smack him.

"Right over there!" Nigel motioned for the dark haired boy to follow him. Patton released Fanny's wrists and quickly jogged away from her.

"Boys are dumb." Fanny said, glaring at Patton's retreating figure. He turned around and winked at her. Rachel laughed and grabbed onto Fanny's wrist.

The blonde nodded her head towards the dance floor. "Forget them, let's party."

Fanny nodded and slid her hand into Rachel's. The two girls disappeared into the crowd of teenagers. The song was a bit slower, but fast enough to dance to. Their hands dropped back to their sides as they tapped their feet to the music.

The beat had Rachel grooving soon enough. By no means was she an excellent dancer, but her energy was contagious. Fanny synced her movements with her friend's. The red head smiled shyly at her, but Rachel was in her own world. Her eyes were closed and she had this content grin on her face. Fanny felt a blush spread across her face as she watched Rachel's body move to the song.

Too soon for Fanny's liking the song ended. Rachel exited her trance and glanced around the room. Standing on her tip-toes, she could see Nigel's bald head next to the snack table. She rolled her eyes.

A slow song echoed through the room. Fanny sighed and made her way towards the snack table. When Rachel caught her wrist and lightly pulled her back, Fanny blushed bright red. Rachel took Fanny's right hand in her left and held it at shoulder level comfortably away from their bodies. The blonde lightly rested a hand on her waist, while she placed her hand on Rachel's bare arm.

"So, tell me about Patton." Rachel said, looking at her friend to read her emotions.

Fanny swallowed and avoided eye contact. "He asked me out 'nd I said yes."

"But why?" She only asked because she knew how Fanny felt about her. It was hard not to notice how she felt. Rachel was okay with the crush, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel something back. She liked crossing the line of friendship.

"He's the next best thing." Fanny answered, hanging her head to the floor. Rachel took her hand from the red head's waist and guided her chin up.

"Yeah, same."

From across the room, Patton huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The finger foods were left forgotten. Nigel raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"She never looks at _me_ like that!" He complained, motioning angrily with one of his arms.

The bald teen looked out to the crowd. Between a nerdy looking couple and a football player, he saw Rachel and Fanny spinning around the dance floor. He zoomed in with his sunglasses and noticed how they were laughing with each other. He nearly blushed when Fanny gave Rachel a seductive look.

"Broccoli and cheese!" He cursed. "What _are_ they doing?"

"Having fun without us." Patton ran a hand through his black hair. "Well. I'm going to cut in on their dance."

As soon as he said that, the DJ grabbed the microphone. "Now here's what y'allve been waiting for!"

The couples split apart and cheered. Rachel and Fanny moved out of the middle of the dance floor for a better place near the end of the crowd. The two began dancing to the train-themed song. Fanny giggled as they moved their arms to 'chug' like the train. The dance was painfully easy. The arm movement was half the dance.

Fanny half-gaped as she watched Rachel roll her hips forward. The simple movement made her heart stop. She faltered on the dance but tried to recover. Her eyes stayed on Rachel as the dance continued.

The blonde was having fun. She was adding steps to the dance, and half laughing at Fanny. The red head looked like she was on the verge of a heart attack. Rachel felt powerful as she took another step and pushed her hips forward slowly.

Nigel and Patton had lost sight of the two and were trying to find them. Everyone in the gym was on the dance floor. Patton was surprised so many people knew the obscure dance. Finally they spotted the two near the back wall of the gym.

He shook his head at the girls. "They're going to be the death of us."

"No kidding." Patton said as he noticed his girlfriend only had eyes for Rachel. His possessive nature kicked in and he stormed over to the two. Fanny finally snapped her eyes away from Rachel's body to look questioningly at the dark haired boy.

"Teach me this dance." He commanded, standing on her other side. She nodded and moved closer to him.

Nigel motioned for Rachel to join him off the dance floor. She countered and pointed to the spot next to her. He sighed and gave in.

"Fanny, teach this one too."

The red head laughed, "I don't think so. He's on his own."

* * *

"Yo Nigel. We've got activity." Abigail's voice erupted from his watch. He kicked off from his place leaning on the wall.

Patton cracked his knuckles, "Finally."

"Now we just have to get Rachel and Fanny."

"Heh. Easier said than done." He looked around for his girlfriend, but couldn't find her on the dance floor.

The two girls swaying in each other's arms outside the double doors of the back gym. Since they didn't have to hide from anyone, they stole kisses from each other every couple minutes. They were in the middle of a less than chaste kiss when Nigel's voice erupted from Fanny's earrings.

"Fanny, Rachel. It's time."

The red head sighed and rested her head against Rachel's shoulder. "Damn boy always ruins our fun."

"Finish the mission first, fun later." Rachel sealed the promise with one last kiss.

* * *

**Hehehe. Sorry. ****You might have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Work and life and junk. Ya know? So while you're waiting, drop me a line and let me know what you think. **

**Oh, and you haven't seen sexy until you see a girl move her hips like in that dance *censored cursing***

**I really didn't know what to name this one cause so many songs actually inspired it... I've got a playlist named 448 on my iPod that make me feel things for this couple. If you want a complete list of the songs, hit me up. Surprisingly, the two dance songs mentioned aren't on it.**


	3. My Best Friend

**Crikey****! It's an update! Mind ya distance, thought.**

**No, but I have been so busy. I write all kinds of 86/362 during my breaks, but I don't have time to type them out and junk. I get two days off in a couple days, so maybe I'll have all kinds of updates for you.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The sun blazed down on a hot summer day. The typical noise of the neighborhood were drowned out by the sound of Fanny swimming laps in the pool. Rachel had sunglasses on to protect her eyes from the sun as she sat on the top of the black inner tube and floated mindlessly. Half of her body was going to burn, but the other half stayed cool from the water. They had been in the pool for almost two hours.

Fanny didn't feel like swimming in circles anymore. She kept most of her body in the water as she rested. An idea came to her mind and she smirked. "Hey Rach. Let's play Marco Polo."

"Nah." Rachel answered lazily. Her hands splashed in the water to a beat that only she could hear.

The red-head grinned evilly and approached the girl. "Ya sure?"

"Why?" Rachel finally opened her eyes to find Fanny right beside her. She watched as the red head took hold of the inner tube. "Don't even-" The blonde found herself flipped off the inner tube. The water was shockingly cold to her sunburnt skin.

Rachel shot out of the water to hear Fanny laughing. "Cold!" She complained and caught her sunglasses as they floated towards the bottom. Knowing there was no way to clean them without getting out, she threw them out of the pool.

"'S what ye get."

"Just because I didn't wanna play Marco Polo!" The blonde splashed her friend in the face.

Fanny cackled some more and splashed back, "Don't be such a baby."

"Now I have to try to get back on." Rachel huffed as she grabbed the inner tube.

"Aww, wee lamb."

"Shut it, Fulbright."

Rachel climbed up to the third step of the ladder and placed the inner tube behind her. She expected, when she hopped off, to land directly in the middle of the floatie. However, Fanny moved the inner tube just after the jump. Rachel landed butt-first into the water.

She came up sputtering and wiped the water from her face. Fanny was laughing until her friend suddenly jumped on her back.

"Dammit, Fanny!" Rachel tried to dunk the red-head under water, but Fanny kept laughing. Finally she gave up. The blonde pushed away from her and went to sit at the top of the ladder.

Fanny smiled and doggy paddled over to her, "I was just playin'." She watched as Rachel folder her arms over her chest and turned away. "Eh, suit yerself."

Fanny grabbed the inner tube and slipped it over her head. She laid her arms on the hot, black rubber and rested her chin on her arms.

Rachel glared at the girl as she floated around idly. As Fanny floated by the ladder with a smug grin on her face, the blond kicked water at her.

"Don't be mad." Fanny teased as she wiped the water from around her eyes.

"Gimme back my inner tube." But the red-head had already retreated away from the ladder.

With a smirk, she said, "Come 'nd get it."

Rachel flashed a grin and jumped into the water. She swam the small distance to the other girl and appeared from the water's surface, right in front of her. They looked at each other; the inner tube ring separated the two.

"Don't make me give you a direct order."

Fanny rolled her eyes at the threat. "Yer not in charge of the TND Operatives former Supreme Leader, sir."

The red-head stood up, and the inner tube rested against her stomach. Rachel followed suit, looking down at the girl. "Fanny." She warned as she rested her hands on the inner tube.

They stared at each other, neither giving up. Rachel was trying to hide a smile, while Fanny smirked. After almost a minute, the blonde narrowed her eyes.

"What can I trade you for it?"

Fanny hummed in thought, "A kiss'll do it."

"It's always a kiss." Rachel replied, finally letting the smile come over her face.

"I wanna kiss ye."

"Good. And despite how annoying you are, I wanna kiss you too."

"Aww. Ye make me blush." Fanny joked. Rachel moved closer to the girl and leaned against the inner tube. Having that distance between their bodies was weird. She lightly kissed her girlfriend, smiling against her lips. Fanny rested her hands over Rachel's and kissed back.

After a moment, Fanny pulled back. "Alright, it's all yours." She sunk under the water and appeared a couple steps away from the inner tube.

Rachel threw the floatie out of the pool, "I didn't really want it."

Fanny swam back to the teen. She stood in the water and rested her hands on Rachel's hips. The blonde closed the distance between their bodies and her arms wrapped around Fanny's body. The red-head kissed Rachel's collarbone and then turned to rest her cheek against her skin. Rachel lightly played with the ends of Fanny's wet, red locks.

The moment was interrupted by Rachel's stomach growling. They both laughed and she asked, "What do you have to eat?"

Fanny shrugged and backed out of the hug, "Let's see if we can find ye somethin."

**-A Whole Watermelon Later-**

"Do you have to change out of your swim suit?" Rachel whined, thoroughly enjoying how much skin Fanny was showing with the green one-piece suit.

Fanny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, 'nd you do too." Her eyes roamed over Rachel's fit body, clothed only in a silver bikini. "Unfortunately."

"Fine." Rachel grabbed her towel from the kitchen chair, "Where'd I put my clothes?"

After changing, the two teens fell asleep on the couch.

Mr. Boss arrived home from work and found them spooning on the couch. Rachel was using one arm as a pillow; it hung over the edge of the couch. The poor teen's head was pushed against the arm rest, yet she showed no signs of discomfort. Her other arm was slung over his daughter's waist. Fanny had her arms crossed over her chest; they were probably numb from lack of circulation. She had a ghost of a smile on her face.

He considered waking the two up, but waved his hand and walked away. He lit his cigar, content that his daughter was finally happy.

* * *

**Probably as close to fluff as I can manage.**

**These two make my day. I can totally see Fanny just goofing off and trying to get a rise out of Rachel, and Rachel just thinks she so flippin' cute. Anyway...**

**Tell me what you think! I love those reviews anon! Whoever you are, I really appreciate it.**

**Next: AU Time! And it'll be like a _fo' real _AU. **


	4. Should've Just Gone to Bed

**Y'all are in luck! I've got two days off starting tomorrow. To celebrate: here you are! **

**One more on the way.**

**I don't own anything. I don't own the song lyrics used at the beginning (though I totally recommend it to any 86/362 fan. Jenny by the Studio Killers)**

* * *

_"Jenny, darling, you're my best friend!" _ Fanny's eyes shot open as she heard Rachel's special ringtone go off. She reached for the phone on her bedside table, only to miss. "_But there's a few things that you don't know-" _She finally grabbed her cell phone and slid it open.

"Yeah?" She mumbled into the phone, groggy with sleep.

"Fanny? Good! You're up." Rachel's voice was oddly louder than normal.

The red-head turned to glance at the clock on the table. "What are yeh doing callin' me at 2 in the morning?"

"I had a couple sodas, and couldn't sleep!" No wonder she sounded so excitable. "But guess what? I was watching Doctor Time-Space and started thinking about how alone I am. So I've decided to ask out Nigel. He's probably over Lizzie, right? I think this is their fifth time breaking up?"

"Uh…"

Fanny heard her friend sigh into the phone. "I thought I was over him too, but he's just perfect."

Heart ache was a funny thing; Fanny was almost used to the feeling. At this point, her heart was too battered and bruised to really allow herself to _feel _the painful emotion. It was an ache she had come to tolerate and expect.

She didn't really know how to respond. Every conversation about guys was completely fake on her part. She didn't feel like pretending this early in the morning, so she stayed silent.

"Fanny?" Rachel breathed out her name after a beat too long of silence.

"What do ya want me to say?"

"Anything. Is this a dumb idea?" There was a groan, "I know it is, but do you think he likes me? We're close, but not as close as I want…"

Fanny closed her eyes, even though she was wide awake by now. "I don't know."

"I think he'd make a great boyfriend, we're so similar after all."

"Okay," She hoped Rachel would just drop it. Any other day, she'd be rolling her eyes at her friend's crush. She'd be telling Rachel how hopelessly stupid boys are, and why she should avoid Nigel's presence. But Fanny was just tired; drained emotionally and physically.

"What the hell, Fanny?" Her eyes snapped open.

"What?" She asked automatically, confused at Rachel's extreme reaction.

"Fight back."

Of course she wouldn't drop it. "I can't anymore."

"Why?" There was a pause, "Has something changed?" The caution in her voice was hard to miss, but there was another emotion mixed in that made Fanny's throat close up. Why would Rachel be disappointed?

"No, but-"

"You know I can't." She interjected.

"Well," Fanny sighed, and let her eyes fall close again. "Then why should I fight back?"

"I don't know."

The two lapsed into a silence. Fanny realized how exhausting talking to Rachel really was. Her hopes had been raised and then dashed much too quickly, and she was too tired to deal with it. She'd much rather sleep off the hurt and wake up refreshed and prepared for another day.

"Good night, Rachel." Fanny said into the phone.

"I don't want to," She whined, "I'll dream about you again."

Her heart rate spiked from the confession, even though she knew better. Fanny hated it when Rachel said such things. It was borderline cruel to tease her like that. Anger welled up, but directed more at herself for letting the admission get under her skin so easily.

"Don't do this to me." Fanny hissed, trying to calm the sudden rage.

"I just-" But Fanny didn't want to hear it.

"Don't tease me. Please!"

"I don't-"

"Zero, it's _killing_ me. If yeh love him, fine! But ya know how I feel, and ya say things like that and!" She sighed and shook her head.

In the darkness, she picked at her bed spread as guilt began to well up. Fanny couldn't remember ever raising her voice at her like that, and Rachel wasn't saying anything. The thirty seconds of silence broke her.

She started to apologize. "God Rach, 'm-"

"No, you're right, Fanny." She interrupted

"I shouldn'ta yelled…"

"I shouldn't have called."

Fanny cursed herself. "No, you can talk ta me about anything."

"You hate hearing about guys though..."

"It doesn't matter." She answered, shrugging in the dark of her room.

"I don't- Zero's hair. I don't know if I even like Nigel." The confession threw her. What was going through Rachel's tired mind?

She decided to go back to normal, if only to appease her friend. So she scoffed and asked, "What's there to like?"

There was a heavy sigh over the phone. "Sometimes, I don't think I'd mind, you know, being with you."

Fanny's heart raced, but they had already been through this tonight. She inhaled and exhaled to calm the hope she was feeling. When she waited too long to say something, Rachel continued.

"I'll think about it, and it doesn't really bother me. I just don't wanna ruin our friendship."

Of course it came down to that. Fanny wouldn't risk their friendship for anything, but just the thought of them being together… She wasn't going to argue it tonight though. "We can talk about it tomorrow, Rach."

"You don't wanna talk now?"

"'M tired." She lied. There was no way she would be able to sleep now.

"That's never stopped us before," Fanny could hear the grin. "I like it when we talk all night 'cause I can close my eyes and imagine we're laying next to each other." There was a pause, "Huh, you know, we haven't had a sleep over in a while."

Fanny cracked a grin, "Why don't we do that anymore?"

"Cause we'd end up cuddling."

The bluntness almost made her laugh, but she blushed instead, "I wouldn't-"

"No," She interrupted, "But I would."

The flirting just floored Fanny. It was getting too late to try to figure out what was going on with Rachel. She didn't feel the same way, then she does, but she can't make the leap and now…

"I kinda want to try."

Fanny tried to take it in stride. "But if we do-"

"See, I wanna try and if it doesn't work out then we could pretend it never happened."

"I don't know if I could do that." She admitted.

"Yeah, me either. I- It's just a weird feeling. My heart is beating out of my chest just talking to you."

"Well how many soda's didcha have?" Fanny teased.

"It's not that." Rachel laughed.

"We should really talk about this tomorrow." She pushed again. Fanny knew that as soon as they were face to face, Rachel wouldn't admit to saying any of this. She was glad that she heard some kind of confession though. She'd probably stay up all night overanalyzing the conversation.

"'Kay." It sounded like she'd be up half the night too. "Wake me up at 10. Just come over and sneak into my room. Maybe throw some cold water on me?"

"Don't be such a goof. Goodnight Rachel,"

"Night Fanny."

* * *

**Too much pillow talk? Too little drama? **

**Tell me what you want to read and I shall do my best. **

**Review so I don't get nervous and assume no one reads it and/or likes it. Any suggestions or comments are welcome.**

**Thanks bro.**


	5. Can't Get Enough of You Baby

**Lemme tell you a story. I had this whole other chapter that was going to be this chapter, but it ended up being way too weird and IDK.**

**I had entirely too much fun with this chapter thing.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"This is boring." Rachel whined quietly, doodling something on her notes packet.

Fanny shrugged. "Just get yer work done."

The room was silent apart from the occasional sound of an eraser going across a piece of paper furiously, and the sound of papers turning furiously that filtered back from the front of the room. The teacher sat with his legs propped up on his desk, watching the students work.

Rachel turned in her seat so that her body faced Fanny's side. "Aren't you bored?"

"Yeah, but 'm still gonna do this."

The blonde sighed and leaned against the table. Sitting in the back of class reminded her of what someone had told her earlier today. "Did you hear about Muffy Jenkins and Wilson?"

Fanny shook her head no, and continued on her work. Rachel snickered. "They got suspended for _doing stuff _in class." That got the red-head's attention.

"What!" Fanny realized she was too loud, and lowered her voice, "What kind of stuff?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the innocence and leaned in to whisper in her ear. She pulled back with a grin on her face, watching all the color drain from Fanny's face.

"In class?!"

Rachel nodded. A brilliant idea struck her. "Let's see if we can get away with it." She joked. Fanny gave her a look, clearly not amused.

"What if I just started making noises?" She asked with a grin. "Like I could moan every couple seconds and see how long it takes people to notice."

The red-haired girl bit her lip. "Imagine what the teacher would do if he heard yeh back here moaning like a ghost."

"It's so quiet too. I could just be like _Fanny,_" Rachel lightly whimpered out her girlfriend's name. Fanny couldn't fight the laughter that bubbled up. She broke out laughing, interrupting the classroom's silence.

"Miss Fulbright," The teacher called out in a stern voice. The red head stopped giggling immediately and turned her attention to the teacher. "I'm sure whatever Miss McKenzie said was incredibly funny, but these notes will be taken up at the end of class. I suggest you start writing."

Fanny dropped her smile and nodded, "Yes sir."

She turned to give Rachel a glare, but the blonde had a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Fanny nudged her with her elbow. "Yeh got me in trouble."

"It's not my fault you laugh like a hyena." Rachel joked, eyes crinkled in amusement. Fanny giggled despite herself.

After a moment of hesitation Rachel let out a low moan, trying hard not to burst into laughter. The sound sobered Fanny instantly. Her eyes widened in horror and she slapped a hand over her girlfriend's mouth.

"Ya dope! Ye can't seriously be thinkin' o-"

Rachel gave a mischievous look and she moaned again. A student in front of them shifted uncomfortably, probably wanting to look and see what was going on behind him. Fanny couldn't help but bite her lip in amusement.

"I'm gonna kill yeh." Fanny warned in a whisper. The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled the hand away from her mouth.

"Fine, I'll behave." She sighed, linking her fingers through Fanny's. Rachel ran her thumb over Fanny's cold skin. "It's the middle of August, how are you cold?"

Fanny shrugged and let Rachel move their intertwined hands under the table so the teacher didn't see the PDA. Their hands rested on Rachel's jean clad thigh. Most teachers did everything in their power so that they couldn't show _any _affection towards each other. Luckily this teacher was younger and more understanding, he even let them sit together.

Rachel waited until Fanny began doing her work to crack a smile. She grinned evilly and groaned loudly. Her girlfriend's head whipped to look at her and then she looked around to see that half the class was looking at them.

"Fanny, stop that. We're in class." Rachel said loud enough so people could hear. She unlinked their hands and grabbed Fanny's wrist and guided it to rest on top of the table. A few students snickered, but most of them turned back to do their work. She dared to glance at Fanny, who was the brightest shade of red she had ever seen.

"Don't talk to me." Fanny hissed out, fighting a smile.

Rachel laughed and leaned her head against Fanny's shoulder. "I love it when you blush."

* * *

**Too short? Yeah, sorry. Lemme see what else I can do.**

**Let me know what you think. If it didn't amuse you, please let me know.**


	6. All the Things She Said

**Okay, the last one was really short, sorry. This one is a little better, but still not _long._**

I'll try to find time to do a really long chapter. Until I can find the time, enjoy this update!

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Fanny smiled sympathetically as Rachel closed their locker with a loud clang. The blonde sighed and her head dropped to look at the floor.

"My headache is getting worse." She complained, holding her head.

"Such a baby…" Fanny grinned. The red-head took a step into her space. Rachel looked up and watched as Fanny stood on her tip toes. "Let me try ta fix it."

Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head no. Fanny raised an eyebrow, but continued to lean forward. The blonde finally put a hand on her shoulder to push her back towards the ground and away from her.

"Not here."

Fanny pouted. "It's just a kiss?"

"Not right now," Rachel said, looking around the crowded hallway.

"What's the matter?"

"Not at school, okay?"

Fanny nodded, but Rachel could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. "Let me just walk you to class," Rachel sighed. She took the lead, but stopped when she noticed that Fanny wasn't following.

The red-haired teen had her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised. "Will ya hold my hand?"

Rachel's eyes looked to the ceiling for help, "Fanny, you know I can't at school."

"'Nd why not? Half the school already suspects-"

"No Fanny." Rachel's tone signaled the end of the argument.

Fanny's jaw clenched shut and she nodded. She turned to walk to class, trying to ignore the blonde who trailed behind her. Rachel inwardly groaned at how stubborn her girlfriend was being.

She entered her class without a word. Rachel almost rolled her eyes and followed her to her seat. She leaned on the desk after Fanny sat down. "Don't do this, Fanny. It's not a big deal."

"It isn't enough, Rachel."

The taller teen's hands gripped the edge of the desk tightly. Rather crossly she said, "I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

Regret ate away at Rachel as Fanny sat down beside her wordlessly. She watched as the red-head bit her lip and began pulling her lunch out of her bag. Rachel turned so she faced forward. The silence filled the space between them, making them feel miles apart.

They ate, completely ignoring each other's presence. It killed the blonde. Mechanically, she took a bite out of her pizza. She had no appetite though. She glanced at Fanny out of the corner of her eye, hoping to see some mercy from the girl. However, Fanny continued her meal, as if the blonde wasn't even there. After five minutes, she broke the silence.

"I think we should go for a walk." Rachel suggested awkwardly, setting her half-eaten pizza down. She walked to the front of the cafeteria to dump out the food in the trashcan and place her tray on the cleaning rack.

Fanny chugged the rest of her water down. She grabbed the apple in her bag before closing it and standing. She threw away her remaining lunch as they walked to their locker to put away her bag.

Rachel took the lead as they walked down the hallway. After stopping to throw Fanny's lunchbox in their locker, the two continued to the double doors at the end of the hallway. She heard Fanny crunch into the apple.

She opened the door for the red-head as they stepped outside. The bottom of the clouds threatened to fall out. Rachel stomped through the grass, trying to figure out what to say.

Fanny followed her wordlessly as they walked the small distance to the track. As soon as they hit the black pavement, Rachel sighed.

"H-How's your day been?" She cleared her throat after the slight stutter. She set the pace around the track, slow but not stalling.

"Alright, considering..." Fanny answered, taking another bite into her apple as a distraction.

Rachel nodded and her shoulders slumped forwards. Her eyes focused on the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

There was a silence as they walked half the track. Their footsteps were in sync. Once Rachel was sure they were away from anyone's view, they stopped.

"Don't be mad, you know I want to."

"Then why can't ya?" She turned away from her to throw the apple core into the small bit of woods outside the track. She suddenly felt Rachel's body behind her.

Rachel lightly rested her hands on Fanny's shoulders. Her hands made wide circular motions along the top of the red-head's back. "People will mess with us, with you." Rachel's hands clamped onto her shoulders. "What if I couldn't protect you?"

"They all know." Fanny replied with a strain in her voice.

"I just don't want to risk it." Rachel said. She dropped her arms and took a step so their bodies were pressed together. Her arms snaked around Fanny's waist as her head dropped to her shoulder. "If I didn't have to worry about people…"

Fanny leaned her head against Rachel's and her hands stroked the girl's arms. "Yeh know this isn't enough."

"Give me a little time." Rachel whispered, tightening her squeeze.

The red-haired teen nodded and turned in Rachel's arms to face her. "I want to kiss yeh when I feel like 'nd I want to hold yer hand as yeh walk me ta class." She looked up into the taller teen's eyes, "I don't want to hide anymore."

Rachel bit her lip. She felt water hit her skin, but she ignored it, "You know that-" She stopped as she felt a second, then a third drop. "Did I imagine that?" She asked as she felt another drop.

"No," Fanny replied, looking up at the sky. The frequent drops turned into a drizzle. "We better go in."

As they walked towards the school, the drizzle became a downpour. The wind began blowing, causing their hair to fly up in a mess. It looked like a hurricane had spawned around them.

"Look what ye've got us into!" Fanny yelled over the rain, quickening their pace. Rachel laughed in response, loving the storm. "We're gonna be soaked ta the bone!"

Rachel took Fanny's hand in hers. "It's just a little water." She grinned.

Fanny couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of Rachel's blonde hair sticking to her face. "Ya look like a drowned rat, come on."

They entered the school and started giggling. Their clothes were completely drenched and their hair was dripping water. The rain seemed to wash away their bad mood. It was just the icebreaker they needed.

"Zero, my hair is gonna frizz." Fanny complained trying to figure out how to get dry.

"You'll be twice as cute." Rachel teased. She looked around the hallway before planting a kiss on her lips. "I'll try." She whispered against her mouth before kissing her again.

Fanny wrapped her arms around the taller teen's shoulders. Rachel pulled back from the kiss to rest her forehead against hers.

"Maybe I can walk you back to the lunchroom?" Rachel asked, one hand trailing up Fanny's arm.

They took a step back from each other and Rachel's hand linked into Fanny's.

"It won't be bad," She encouraged, thumb gliding across her girlfriend's skin. The blonde nodded and lead they walked towards the cafeteria; completely soaked and shoes squeaking loudly.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Remember, my brain thinks silence = no one is reading this/no one cares. ****(even if that was the case, I'd probably keep updating for a while, but still.)**

**If it takes me a while to update, might I _shamelessly_ recommend y'all stopping by to read some headcanons and a couple drabbles? **

**It shouldn't be too long a wait for the next chapter though :)**


	7. Steal My Sunshine P1

**Shit. It's been a week. I didn't mean to, I swear. They had me working and working, (I feel like I'm on call!)**

**Enjoy THE BIG ONE. I've been waiting to do this one for a while. I had fun writing it.**

**Beta-ed by the wonderful, amusing, and amazing** **breezy-kuki**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

There was something relaxing about lying in the grass, soaking up the sunshine. The sound of people playing in the park floated on the light breeze. Rachel easily blocked out the noise. She had her arms folded behind her head, eyes closed, and two slowly melting Slurpees beside her. As she waited nervously, she relived yesterday in her mind; there was a small smile gracing her face.

_She leaned casually against her dark purple car, twirling her keys around her finger. She checked the time on her phone once more before looking around the parking lot of the movie theater. She had been waiting for almost five minutes. Typical Fanny... Finally Rachel spotted her friend's blue car turning into the parking lot. _

_Rachel straightened up and fixed her shirt. It was the one that Fanny had suggested she buy the last time they went shopping together. Technically, it was a man's shirt, but Rachel really liked the collared look. She fiddled with the cuffs as Fanny parked beside her car. _

_Fanny appeared from her car, wearing a red v-neck and a jean skirt. Rachel admired the girl's toned legs before dragging her eyes up to meet Fanny's._

_"Heh, I knew it'd look good on yeh." Fanny commented, taking a step closer to smooth out the collar. The red-head smiled up at her._

_"It's really comfortable too." Rachel said feeling something strange the closer Fanny got. _

_As they walked towards the movie theater their hands brushed one another's. The blonde ignored the small tingle from the contact. It wasn't until their hands bumped for the third time that Fanny finally reached out with her pinky to grab Rachel's index finger._

_She raised an eyebrow at her friend, trying to fight a blush. _

_"So why are we going ta go see Doctor Time Space: the Movie, when it's on every other night?"_

_Rachel scoffed, "Cause it's in 3D."_

_"Yeh dork." Fanny giggled. Rachel's heart skipped a beat at the sound. That same reaction had been happening for a while. She didn't know why, but every time she made her friend laugh, she felt accomplished. _

_Rachel pulled her finger from Fanny's loose grip as they neared the movie theatre's entrance. She quickened her pace so she could open the door for Fanny, as any friend would. The red-head ducked her head in acknowledgement and entered the building with Rachel following close behind._

_There was hardly anyone there. The cashier at the counter perked up as the two entered. They weaved through the empty line and up to buy their tickets._

_"Good afternoon!"_

_"Hey," Rachel greeted before pulling out her wallet from her pocket. "Lemme get two for Doctor Time Space,"_

_"Ya aren't paying fer mine." Fanny butted in, making the cashier look up in question._

_The blonde turned to argue, "You got the last tickets, let me get these."_

_"That was part o' yer birthday present, I can pay fer my own."_

_The cashier looked to Rachel for an answer._

_"Don't listen to her, I got it." Rachel said, pushing her money over the counter. Fanny huffed, but cracked a smile when Rachel grinned cockily back at her._

_"How long have you two been dating?" The cashier asked as their tickets printed off. Both girls tensed. This wasn't the first time they had been asked that question, yet it still caught them completely off guard. All the color drained from Rachel's face, while Fanny blushed as bright as a tomato. _

_"We're not-" Rachel started, shaking her head no. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "We're not together."_

_The cashier winced, "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to assume."_

_Rachel laughed nervously and looked at the girl beside her to gauge her reaction. Fanny had an amused, but shy smile on her face as she watched her. The cashier handed them the tickets and 3D glasses and they walked away towards another employee standing at a booth._

_Fanny cleared her throat, "Us, dating." She faked a laugh._

_"I know," Rachel said, handing the guy their tickets so he could tear them in half. "Where do they get that idea?" _

_The attendant pointed to which room the movie would be playing in. They took their ticket stubs and followed his directions._

_"Is it so farfetched?"_

_Rachel stopped just outside the door to the theater, "What are you saying?"_

_"Never mind." Fanny mumbled, reaching for the door. Rachel's hand beat her to it._

_"No, what did you mean?" She asked softly. _

_Fanny shrugged and Rachel opened the door for her. "Well," She said as she entered the room, "Couldn't this be a date?"_

_Rachel paled. "Do you want it to be?" The door slammed behind her, leaving them in the semi-lit theater._

_"I wouldn't mind…"_

_She swallowed back whatever emotions she was feeling and led them to a random seat at the top row of the theater The previews for other movies were playing already. Rachel was having a hard time processing the fact that her best friend would actually _enjoy _dating her. A few people trickled in to the mostly empty room._

_The rest of the movie was spent in an awkward silence. Neither teen dared to claim the armrest between their seats, knowing the occasional brushing of skin would be expected. Instead, Rachel sat leaning away from Fanny, staring at the screen intently. During scenes that normally made her laugh, she could feel Fanny's eyes on her. Truth be told, she was too nervous to even appreciate her favorite movie on the big screen in 3D. _

_As they walked to their cars, Fanny finally broke their silence. "I-I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I don't want things ta be weird between us er anything."_

_"Can you meet me at the park tomorrow?" Rachel asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking._

_"Uh, sure?" Fanny agreed, opening her car door._

_"'Kay, I'll see you then…" Rachel twirled the keys around her fingers before pressing the unlock button. She opened her car door and slid into the driver's seat. She closed her eyes after waving to Fanny as the other girl drove off._


	8. Steal My Sunshine P2

**A bit shorter (as expected) but here you are: the exciting conclusion.**

**Beta-ed by the wonderful, amusing, and amazing** **breezy-kuki**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Fanny cursed herself as she half-jogged over to Rachel's favorite spot in the park. There were several shade trees nearby, but her friend loved lying in the clearing, one arm usually thrown over her eyes. She slowed her speed once she started walking off the paved path. The park had so many uncharted corners and hide-aways; that was one of the many reasons they loved it.

Finally she came upon the clearing and saw her best friend lying in the grass. Fanny silently walked over to her and plopped down beside her, fixing her skirt as she sat with legs crossed.

"Hey," Rachel greeted, turning her head to look up at Fanny.

"Hey," Fanny couldn't help but smile down at her friend. The girl was squinting her eyes against the sun.

"I got you a Slurpee." She said, leaning up on one elbow to grab the half frozen drink and hand it to her friend.

Fanny took the drink, their hands touching briefly. "Thanks." She sat the drink down beside her.

"No problem."

Rachel lay back down in the grass, cursing the awkward air between them. Fanny sat hunched over herself, picking at blades of grass in front of her.

"So, uh," Rachel tried to choose her words carefully, "How long have you-?"

Fanny blushed and shrugged. "Fer a while. I didn't want to, with you bein' boy crazy 'nd all."

"I'm not boy crazy." Rachel huffed jokingly.

"Yeh are. I could never grab yer attention."

"You did yesterday," She admitted slowly. She turned to lie on her side, her head propped up by her hand. Rachel felt a little better once the words were out in the air; it almost felt easier to breathe. She looked up at her friend, noticing for the first time, just how close they were beside each other.

The other teen bit her lip and continued to rip apart the blades of grass. "I've always thought we'd be good together."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, still trying to figure out her feelings. "You're my best friend though,"

"But more than that," She pressed on.

Rachel nodded and turned onto her back again. She looked up at Fanny, who still sat with her shoulders hunched over. The blonde just wanted her to lie down beside her.

"It's so weird…" She finally commented.

"I know," Fanny groaned, hanging her head in disappointment. "I didn't want ta tell yeh just cause it'd-"

Rachel stopped her with a laugh. "No, not that… It's just now there's a whole new world of possibilities, you know?"

The red-haired teen glanced down at her friend and then back towards her pile of shredded grass. She cleared her throat before asking, "So you, uh, feel the same?"

"I-I think so." Rachel paused, "Yeah, I think it'll be fun."

Fanny wasn't sure how to handle the confession. She looked away for a moment before finally meeting Rachel's eyes. "What made you decide to?"

"Go for it?" She finished. When her friend nodded, Rachel shrugged and sat up to get a drink of her Slurpee. The drink was watery and tasted like medicine. "I've always felt something for you, deep down. I just thought it was a best friend thing. But when I think about us as girlfriends, it kinda excites me. Like you said, we're practically dating anyway."

The word 'girlfriend' had Fanny's heart beating like a drum. Her head fell back towards the ground, trying to hide a small smile. "Girlfriends it is, then?"

Rachel pretended to mull it over. "Yeah, girlfriend's better."

The blonde reached across the small space between them to halt Fanny's hand from destroying the grass. The red head blushed and almost swooned as she looked into her best friend's, now girlfriend's, light brown eyes. They grinned at each other, both ready to take a leap of faith.

They spent the rest of the day, lazing about in the park, sipping on the melting Slurpees.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**I really had fun with this one. I wanted it to be awesome, just cause it is one I've been planning for a while. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Everyone say thanks to breezy-kuki :D**


	9. PlotBunny: If You Could Only See

**I actually wasn't going to post this one, but then thought "Why the hell not?"**

**Previewed by breezy-kuki**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The weekend Rachel asked out Nigel, Fanny almost checked herself into an asylum. Even though Rachel had been pinning over him for most of their childhood, she couldn't believe it. Honestly, it was probably her friend's dream come true. For Fanny though, it was another punch in the face from reality. She knew it was silly to have a crush on her best friend, but there seemed to be no cure.

The two leaders had been dating for almost two weeks, and Fanny could tell she was being replaced. It was inevitable. Of course the boyfriend comes before the best friend. Rachel's free time was spent mainly with Nigel. When she and Fanny managed to talk at school, their conversations were even about him.

The red haired girl was sick of it, which was how she had become such good friends with Patton in a short amount of time. They had become quick friends during recruitment. Yet since leaving the KND, they had hung out more in the last two weeks than any time before.

Patton and Fanny were currently at his house, watching a movie while laying on his bed. Their torsos were propped up by a couple pillows so they could see. Neither were too interested in the movie. He wanted to watch a war movie, and she just wanted some company. She wanted to feel less alone. Her eyelids slid close, wishing that her life could go back to normal… When Rachel was the one she was laying next to.

Patton looked at his friend and smirked. "You asleep?"

"Yes." She responded, not opening her eyes.

"This movie isn't that boring, is it?"

She shrugged, "'M just thinking is all."

"About what?" He turned on his side to watch her.

"Do yeh even haveta ask?" He snickered. "I didn't ask fer this." She groaned, putting a hand to her head.

Patton shifted closer, their legs pressed together. "Forget Rachel."

"Ya don't understand. I know it'd work if she'd just _try_."

"But she won't." He gauged her reaction. She still refused to open her eyes.

"Yeh don't have to remind me."

"Well hey," He cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I could help you get over her."

Fanny's eyes shot open and she turned her head to glance at him in horror. "What the hell didya just say?"

He quickly backtracked, trying to avoid her rage. "I mean, we're both single and-"

"Shut it!" She pushed him away from her. "Yer supposed to be my friend."

"I just thought-"

"No yeh didn't! I can't believe ya actually said that."

"Well why not?" He asked, voice getting steelier. "You'll be stuck on Rachel for years while she's off gallivanting with Nigel Uno."

"Drilovsky, 'm about to kill you."

"It's the truth!" He argued.

"Whatever." She grumbled, and turned her attention back to the dumb movie. On the inside, she was fuming. She could feel his eyes on her. _Count to ten, keep calm…_

"You think they've kissed?" Patton dug, wanting to get a rise out of her.

She snapped. Her hands balled into fists and she turned to pound on his chest like a drum.

"Can't yeh just shut yer face?"

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. They stared at each other. Patton couldn't help but think how _breathtaking _she was.

"Would it be so bad to try?" He asked. Fanny felt pity for him, after all she was in the same boat with Rachel.

"Yer a decent guy Patton," She said, yanking her wrists from his hold. "But I don't like boys."

"How would you know? You've never tried."

She made a face. "The thought disgusts me."

His eyes narrowed. She could practically hear the gears turning in his mind. Finally he smirked, "I get it. You're just playing hard to get, right?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Guys are _so stupid_. 'M not interested."

"Okay," Patton shrugged and lay back down. "Okay."

After a beat of silence he continued in a quieter tone. "I've liked you for a long time, alright?" He looked away, "It'd just be nice to get a chance."

"I can't, Patton." She sighed and lay beside him. "Ya don't understand… I know somewhere deep inside, she feels the same. When we're together, I can see it…"

"You can't be serious."

"I'll wait. She'll come to her senses soon."

"Well, we could make her realize her feelings..." Patton's eyes glimmered evilly.

* * *

Rachel held Nigel's hand as they walked down the hallway.

"And then, for some reason, I was the director. We had built a whole set to look like the moon and-"

His voice faded out as she noticed Fanny at the end of the hallway. The red head was leaning against a locker, wearing a fitting green sweater. Rachel's heart rate spiked. She never could concentrate when Fanny wore that. She turned back to Nigel and nodded. She turned her attention back to her friend, and from across the hall a spark flew between them. But then, Fanny looked around her.

A figure rushed past them, Rachel noticed the bouncing black hair and almost asked where he was running off to. Patton jogged over to Fanny and leaned a hand on the locker. He smiled down and kissed her forehead.

Rachel's eyes widened. _What the hell is going on?_

Nigel was still blathering on, but she could hardly care. She watched the scene in front of her unfold. Fanny _giggled_ and wrapped her arms behind his head. He leaned down and kissed her.

A sharp pain shot through Rachel. Her mouth contorted into a grimace as their faces moved against each other's. She picked up her pace and pulled her confused boyfriend over to the two. Patton and Fanny didn't take notice. She cleared her throat, making them separate.

"When did you two get together?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow over his glasses.

"Couple days ago." Patton answered, wrapping an arm around Fanny. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the display. Fanny noticed and fought a smile.

The red-head looked at him and pulled a piece of fuzz from the collar of his shirt. "We were over at his house, 'nd one thing led to another."

Several scenarios passed through Rachel's mind. _How far did they go? They look so familiar with each other… _She watched as Patton's other hand came up to hold Fanny's hand on his chest. Some weird emotion struck through her.

"Oww." Nigel said, looking over at his girlfriend. Rachel awoke from her inner rage and realized she had been squeezing his hand.

"Sorry," She faked a laugh. "See you at lunch Fanny!" She walked away and dared to take a glance behind her.

Fanny was stifling laughter while Patton pulled her into a tight hug. Rachel's eye twitched in irritation.

* * *

Fanny sat down beside Rachel and put her lunch bag on the table. "Hey, Rach."

The red-head looked towards her friend when she didn't answer. Rachel was staring at her with an almost questioning look on her face. Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"You're already kissing him?" Rachel asked, her eyes flicking from Fanny's eyes to her lips. That wasn't how she planned starting the conversation, but she had little tact right now.

"Uh, yes?" Fanny answered, pulling out a bottle of water from her bag. "What's got you?"

"Nothing." She shrugged and rested her head in her hand.

Fanny was enjoying her friend's obvious jealousy too much. To get another rise out of Rachel, the red-head flipped open her phone and giggled. Rachel exited her trance and leaned to see the screen. Patton had sent her a ;) face, coupled with the message, "C u later."

Rachel huffed as Fanny began texting back. "You aren't going to tell me about you two?"

"He's liked me for a while," Fanny started after putting down her phone. Rachel looked into her green eyes as she spoke. "We were at his house, 'nd he told me."

As they spoke, the red-head could see the concern and jealous in her friend's eyes. Yet the emotion she was trying to read was still hidden.

Her phone buzzed again, and their eye contact was broken. Rachel thought about throwing the phone across the room.

"Turn around?" Fanny read aloud confused, turning in her seat. Rachel mirrored her movements, equally confused. There stood Patton, leaning against the doors of the cafeteria. Rachel wanted to punch the smirk off his face. _Why am I so annoyed? _She asked herself as she watched Fanny get up from her seat and calmly walk into Patton's waiting arms.

_I should be happy for my best friend. She finally found a guy that she can date and be happy with. It just doesn't make sense. Whenever we'd talk, she never said anything about Patton. He's too clingy anyway... She doesn't like to be touched; especially by guys. Why is she okay with him holding her? What would she say if I wanted to hold h-_

Rachel's eyes widened at her thoughts. Her mind's eye pictured her friend in her arms. The imaginary scene made her heart flutter. And suddenly, the world made sense.

_I have a thing for Fanny._ Rachel turned back in her seat and put her head in her hands. The earth shattering realization made her feel stupid. _That's why I feel so bad when I'm with Nigel. I don't like him like I thought I did._

She stood up quickly, determined to set the record straight. Rachel needed to talk to Fanny. She didn't care if it was against society for them to be together. She didn't care how scared she was; the thought of them being together excited her more.

"Hey Fanny," Rachel leaned on one foot and waited for the two to separate. "Can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll see you later, Drilovsky." Fanny was surprised when Rachel grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her away from the cafeteria. She turned to grin brightly at Patton, who gave her a thumbs up. Fanny couldn't believe how well his plan worked. She recalled how he claimed no guy liked to see his girl held by someone else. _Rachel is no exception, apparently _she thought with a small smile.

The blonde moved her hand down Fanny's wrist to hold her hand as they exited the school. The fresh air helped calm Rachel's mind.

"I'm so stupid." She said, laughing at herself. She took a step away from her friend, but kept their fingers laced.

Fanny looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"You're my best friend, I thought that's why I felt the way I did." She shook her head and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "I _like _you."

"Wh-What?" It was more of a confession than she had hoped for. Her hand slipped out of Rachel's grasp.

"I want you to be _my girlfriend_." Rachel blushed, and waited for Fanny to say something. The red-head looked dazed, but the grin on her face spoke volumes.

"Yeh really are a dummy." Fanny finally answered as a blush spread across her own face.

Rachel opened her arms for a hug, and felt relieved as Fanny wrapped her arms around her.

"I'll have to fight Patton." She joked, picking her friend off the ground to hug her tighter to her. She gently placed the girl back on the ground, but kept her arms around her.

"You'll win." Fanny said, glancing up at the blonde. "'Nd Nigel will have his heart broken."

"He'll be okay." Rachel felt guilty, but was too in the moment to care.

She looked down and brushed back some of Fanny's red curls. Fanny noticed the shimmer of affection in Rachel's eyes; for once, completely revealed. There was no caution in her eyes. She loved it.

* * *

**Review to let me know if you liked it and what you want to read in the future.**

**The next one will be pretty chill.**


	10. I Love a Rainy Night

**EDIT: As advised by breezy-kuki, I added in the TND mission that is mentioned later on.**

**Hope y'all like it. I do love the lazy day type stories.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**That Night**

_Wearing all black suits, the two teens moved through the closed mall like ninjas. The security was lacking in the main building, but Rachel knew the store's security would be a different matter. They neared their location- a clothing store that held a huge sale on ties. _

_Normal ties were bad enough, but this particular store sold the most horrific designs for the cheapest of prices. Many guys at school had been seen wearing them as headbands, a trend the director hoped to Zero didn't stick. The fear of such a trend happening was the main reason Rachel and Fanny were recruited to destroy the tie display within the store._

_The metal door had been let down in front of the store; effective for stopping robbers, but not TND Operatives. In cases such as this, vandalism was necessary. Fanny shot an improved salsa gun, which melted a gaping hole in the door. Rachel stepped in first, wanting to scope out the store. Fanny followed as soon as she got the 'all clear' signal._

_There was only about a foot of walking space before the air and ground were glowing with red lasers. Fanny squinted her eyes in the dark store, looking for the tie section. In the back corner of the store were several obnoxious signs with 'SALE!' written on them. She took a tentative step forward to search for the security system's control panel._

"_Watch it Fanny." Rachel growled as the red-head came dangerously close to passing in front of the sensors. She yanked her partner away from the red lasers._

_"Do you know what would've happened if you had set that off?!" She whisper-yelled throwing her hands up in the air to imitate an explosion. Unfortunately a hand passed in front of the sensor, and alarms sounded. The lights flicked on, in hopes that the camera could capture an image of the "burglars." In addition, a section of the wall opened up to reveal a motion-sensitive starch gun._

_"That." Fanny responded, pulling her partner into the store. "Let's just starch 'em 'nd get out of here."_

_The gun began firing at the two as they dodged their way towards the large tie display. Fanny reached into her bag as they ran and pulled out a starch bomb._

_Rachel grabbed the nearest clothes rack and broke a section loose with a swift kick. She used the metal rod to deflect the starch being shot at them. As she repelled the shots, aiming for the security cameras, she flipped and knocked over other displays._

_When Fanny fumbled with the starch bomb, Rachel noticed that a gun had taken her in its sights. A glob of starch was aimed straight at the red-head. Rachel threw down her makeshift weapon and lunged towards her partner, the momentum carried them out of harm's way. The glob of starch hit the tie display. The crazy, appalling ties let out a hiss and were successfully starched into submission._

_Rachel quickly hopped onto her feet, pulling Fanny along with her. _

_"We've gotta get out of here." She hissed, noticing how the security system seemed even angrier at them. Fanny nodded and grabbed Rachel's wrist._

_As they ran for the exit, the gun managed to hit the blonde's pants. Instantly the pants were unmovable, and Rachel fell to the floor. _

_Fanny quickly helped her partner up and dragged her out of the store._

_"I can't believe I haveta drag yer butt all the way ta the car."_

_"I can't believe we had another accidental success." Rachel laughed. "At this rate, we're gonna get a medal."_

* * *

**The Following Day**

A rain cloud had stalled out around the area all day. The neighborhood seemed to be waterlogged.

At McKenzie Manor, a red bike was leaned against the porch railing; it had been there since an ungodly hour that morning. Two teens were idly watching TV in the living room. The taller of the two was stretched out sideways on the couch, head resting in the lap of her companion. A blanket covered her legs to ward off the chill that came with the rain.

Fanny was honestly more interested in her girlfriend than in the sci-fi movie they were watching. She played with Rachel's hair, petting her like a cat.

The movie was almost half-way over, when the blonde's stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry." Rachel complained, turning on her back to look up at her girlfriend.

"Go eat somethin' then."

Rachel shot up, "Okay." The blanket was thrown haphazardly on the top of the couch. "You want anything?"

"No,"

"You sure? We have popcorn…"

Fanny bit her lip, trying to resist the temptation. "No… I'm not hungry."

Rachel shrugged and walked to the kitchen, leaving Fanny alone in the living room. Slyly, the teen reached for the remote control. She quickly changed it from the sci-fi movie to the British channel, which was showing a marathon of her favorite drama.

"The new episode…" She whispered excitedly. Her favorite character was word-vomiting a love confession, much akin to how she had to Rachel almost a year ago… All too soon, she heard Rachel's footsteps in the hallway. She turned the channel back.

"What'd I miss?" Rachel asked, holding a large bowl of chips in her hand. She plopped down on the couch right beside her girlfriend.

"I don't know." Fanny answered. "I closed my eyes fer a second."

The blonde didn't seem suspicious. She consumed half the bowl of chips within minutes. Rachel mumbled something with her mouth full before standing and retreating to the kitchen.

Fanny grabbed the remote and switched the station. _A bleedin' commercial… _She flipped it back, groaning as she watched a computer generated shark devour another bad actor. An even more fake computer generated squid then attacked the shark. _Fer the love of Zero…_

When Rachel took more than a couple minutes, she changed the channel one more time. The love interest of her favorite character was being sentenced to death when she heard Rachel coming back. Disappointedly she flipped the station back as the blonde entered the room with two sandwiches and a couple sodas.

"I said I didn't want anything." Fanny said, eyeing the sandwiches. She took the soda that she was offered.

"I know. They're for me." Rachel cracked open the can of soda and guzzled down half.

Fanny looked at her in amazement. "How do you not weigh 400lbs?"

"Don't know." She took a large bite out of her first sandwich. After chewing, she replied, "Saving your butt has to burn some calories though."

"Uh, I was the one who had ta carry yeh out to the car last night."

"After you set off the security alarm…"

Fanny shook her head and leaned back into the couch, arms crossed over her chest. "That wasn't me either. Why are yeh always blaming me?

Rachel raised an eyebrow as her girlfriend frowned at the TV.

"Stop pouting." She finally said, setting her food on the coffee table in front of them. "I was just kidding."

The red-head shrugged, "'M not pouting."

"You're such a princess. Here," Rachel teased and changed the channel to her girlfriend's British show. "I know you've been dying to watch it."

Fanny smirked a bit and turned to rest her legs on Rachel's lap. "'M not a princess."

The taller teen rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

* * *

The end of the show rolled around just as she finished off the rest of her chips.

"What next?" Rachel asked, fingertips lightly tracing Fanny's shin.

The red-head turned the TV off and stretched her arms above her head. "A cat nap?"

Rachel hmmed in thought, but concentrated on the bare legs on her lap. "Something more fun?" She suggested, her hand gliding up to Fanny's thigh. The fabric of her shorts stopped her hand from exploring further.

Fanny shivered. Rachel's teasing hand caused goosebumbs to rise on her skin. "Maybe later."

Rachel pushed her girlfriend's legs off her lap before reaching over to pull her into a hug. "You're so lame." She whispered into Fanny's neck.

"I love you too." Fanny giggled, pushing her girlfriend onto the couch and laying on top of her.

The taller teen scooted towards the edge of the couch and let her girlfriend curl into her side. Fanny's head rested on Rachel's chest.

"There's a whole marathon of my show on today."

"Whatever you want." Rachel reached up a hand to brush back Fanny's hair. Her arm went behind her neck, so her head was propped up.

The red-head reached for the remote to turn the TV on. Once the TV roared to life, she lay back down. With the rain pouring down outside, and the slow moving drama droning on, Rachel soon found herself dozing off. Fanny followed suit not long after.

* * *

**Better? Worse? **

**Review and let me know**


	11. I'd Come for You

**Okay so. The last update was premature. Luckily, my bro Here's The Plan was looking out for me. She helped me revise the idea until it came out to this.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Congratulations Rachel, you've been chosen to continue with our top secret TND Spy Team."

The blonde teen grinned and high-fived the director. "Awesome!"

The director was less than amused. "Pack your bags, McKenzie, you'll be heading to New York City, the powerhouse of adults."

Her smile faltered. "N-New York?"

"Your parents will receive a letter stating that you were given a scholarship for a prestigious private school within the city."

Rachel sat quietly at the desk. Of course being promoted had her over the moon, but she didn't think she'd have to _move_. She had lived in these suburbs all her life. Her parents would probably go ahead and send her to the private school, if nothing more than for bragging rights.

"We will give you the full mission specs in flight to New York." He noticed her hesitance, but continued on. "This mission is of the utmost importance. You are our top spy, McKenzie. Not sending you would most likely end in disaster… As for Fulbright, she will have to find a new partner."

Her heart constricted as she thought about her girlfriend. They had only been together for almost a year, and the world was already trying to tear them apart…

"I will give you a week to consider. Remember though, this opportunity is once in a lifetime."

Was Fanny worth missing this? Her heart said yes, but her brain told her no. High school relationships were fleeting. They had been friends forever, lovers for a short while, but that could easily change.

New York was an adventure; a break from the silly suburbia she had to deal with every day. Leaving everything behind wouldn't be too difficult, her brain reasoned. The excitement of a mission almost outweighed the heartbreak.

* * *

"So?" Fanny asked excitedly as Rachel exited the room.

Rachel smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I got the promotion!"

Fanny leaped into her arms; Rachel caught her out of reflex. The red-head noticed how tightly her girlfriend held her. "I knew you'd get it!"

"Yeah," Rachel kept her in her arms, not wanting to see her face as she broke the news. "They need me to go to New York."

Fanny pulled back, the smile dropping off her face. "All the way out there?"

"Yeah, but it'll be fun." Rachel tried to keep the enthusiasm in her voice, "I'll finally get to be a full time spy." Her hands that were placed on Fanny's hips pulled the teen closer. She didn't want to lose the closeness that she knew she'd miss.

"Bloody hell," Fanny reached up and lightly touched her girlfriend's face. Her eyes were searching into Rachel's. "Yer actually considering-"

"I already said I'd go." Rachel winced when Fanny stepped back. Fanny's small step had opened a crevasse between them. Her arms fell back to her side.

"What about us?" The noticeable pain in her voice made Rachel's heart constrict.

The blonde took it as an invitation to comfort her. She closed the distance between their bodies and pressed her forehead against Fanny's. "I don't know."

"Yeh need to think it over, Rach." She gave her a pleading look before kissing her, soft and sweet.

When they pulled back for air, Rachel wanted to argue. She got as far as, "But-" before the red-head dived in for a harder and more demanding kiss.

"You'd leave me?" She asked, almost teasingly, against her lips. The taller teen almost didn't hear the words as she was attacked by another kiss. The words finally registered in her brain, sending a shock to her heart.

Rachel broke the kiss and pulled back, "You're asking me to choose you over the organization… I don't know if I can do that."

"…What?" Fresh hurt laced the word. She took two steps back, an arm wrapping around herself. The blonde hated seeing the pain etched on her face.

"Kids around the world are counting on me." She said, trying to keep her cool. Rachel wanted to hold her, and try to make her understand. She took a step closer, thankful when the shorter teen didn't move away.

Fanny was studying the semi-clean floor, "Yer gonna give up everything ta be the hero?"

"It's my job." Rachel reached across the space and grabbed her hand. "You can visit me every weekend."

"I won't." She slid her hand out of Rachel's grip. Fanny bit her lip and looked anywhere but at her. Rachel stood shocked for a moment before she attempted to redeem herself.

"I'll be back." She reasoned, "It's just a little break." She let out a shaky laughter in an attempt to lighten the dark mood.

Fanny turned away from her. "Yeh take this too seriously." She said brokenly as she quickly walked out of the base. Rachel sighed and let her go, knowing if she chased her girlfriend she'd end up agreeing to stay.

Wanting to break out into a sprint, Fanny felt sick. She blamed the nasty taste of betrayal. As she turned the corner, she dared to glance at Rachel.

Her noble, loyal, and thickheaded girlfriend was leaned against the door of the director's office. She had her hands in her pockets, and was staring down at the floor. The sight made Fanny's heart bruise. She knew the taller teen would be leaving by the week's end and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

They barely talked the remaining week. Fanny tried to convince her to stay, but her arguments fell on deaf ears. Rachel was adamant that the separation wouldn't be for long, nor would it be as painful as they were imagining.

Rachel had her flight the following day. She was packed. Her suitcases were filled with her new school's uniform; the cliché plaid skirt and plain collared shirt. She wanted to joke with Fanny about the unoriginality of it all, but her girlfriend was dead set against the move. Their hours together were winding down.

Fanny hadn't even called tonight like she was supposed to…

**-It's been ONE WEEK-**

Starting school without Rachel left Fanny feeling incomplete. Without her best friend, the hallways seemed darker and longer, the classes were more boring, and time slowed to a standstill. It all gave her more than enough time to think about Rachel.

Her history class was currently in the library. They were supposed to be listening to the librarian give the same speech she does every year. Fanny sat at the table, fellow TND Operatives beside her, wondering how New York City was treating Rachel.

"You sure are taking this well, girl." Abigail whispered.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Yeah, Rachel always preferred work." She managed to sound indifferent.

"Is she coming back in Christmas?" Kuki asked loudly, earning a shush from the librarian. Fanny shook her head no. "Oh."

"I think the director'll keep her busy. We've gone our separate ways fer good I think." Fanny bit her lip. The thought of being without Rachel, moving on, hurt. She knew it was for the best though. Rachel would be moving up and up through the ranks with her talent. There would be no time for her.

"Nah, she'll be back, baby. Give her time."

Meanwhile in New York City, Rachel was stretched out on her uncomfortable bed. She had almost two hours before her next class, and she didn't know how to waste it. She should've been exploring the city, becoming familiar with the surroundings, but she just felt… bad.

The city wasn't at all like she thought it would be. There was nothing, aside from the mission, that made her want to stay. Her family called every other day, and she missed them. Some TND Operatives texted and asked how she was doing. The one person she wanted to talk to never called, never texted.

She was stirred from her heartache when the door to the dorm flew open. Her roommate, a local Operative, Dani entered.

"Are you still homesick?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No." Rachel laughed, sitting up in bed. "I'm just tired. I had gym last class."

"Oh." Dani shrugged. She put her backbag on her desk on the other side of the room. As she unpacked her books, she continued, "So how's the mission going?"

"I was just about to go survey the area." Rachel said. "I just wanted to rest for a minute."

"It's really cool you took this mission. I don't think I would've moved out to California if they asked me. In a way, you're kinda like that Numbuh One guy. He just left everything."

For some reason, the comparison didn't sit well with Rachel. "Yeah. Hey, I'll catch up with you later…"

**-It's been TWO MORE WEEKS-**

Fanny sighed from her place on the couch and flipped the channel. Her Friday's used to be spent with Rachel, but now she was just another teen sitting at home. Another sigh.

She closed her eyes and regretted, for the thousandth time, letting Rachel leave. She hadn't even called her…Talking to her was so painful; it was honestly easier to ignore her. Rachel probably thought she had moved on.

"Yeah, right." Fanny muttered to herself. She glanced at her phone. The item had become a paperweight, since Rachel's departure.

"Gah! I should just bleedin' call her 'nd beg her to come back…" She glared at the phone for a minute, planning out her long, desperate plea.

Then, it started ringing. Fanny gulped as she read the caller ID.

Flipping the phone open, she said "Er, hello?"

"Hey," Rachel's voice greeted her. It had been over three weeks since she had heard her. Even distorted from the phone, Fanny savored the sound. "So I thought I'd check up on you."

"…I'm doing fine. I should be the one checking on you,"

It sounded like Rachel was shifting her phone from one ear to the other. "I don't blame you for not calling… I was being an ass."

"No, ya weren't. Yeh were doin' yer job."

"I really missed you." Fanny bit her lip, as her girlfriend continued. "I didn't expect- I didn't think I'd miss home so much. The mission couldn't even keep me distracted. But I was going through with it, you know?"

"My roommate was another Operative. She said I was just like Nigel… I don't want to be like him. I know you don't want me to be like him either." They both laughed, and then there was a pause.

"I forfeited the mission over to another spy…"

"But-"

"I needed to come back home, I needed to see you."

There was a knock on her door. Fanny's heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

"Hold on a second." She said shakily into the phone.

"Alright."

She was amazed that she could stand up from the couch. Her knees wobbled as she walked to the door; hoping to Zero it wasn't just the pizza man. As she opened the door, her stomach flipped.

In the doorway stood Rachel, a phone pressed to her ear and an apologetic smile on her face. "Surprise."

Fanny's shock melted into a smile. "I take it back, yeh are an arse."

Rachel laughed; the sound as bright as she remembered. Fanny snapped her phone shut and embraced Rachel in the doorway. The blonde pulled her as close as she could.

"The next time I want to move across the country without you, slap me." Rachel joked, kissing Fanny's curly hair. The red-head's familiar scent eased her racing heart.

The smaller teen giggled into Rachel's shoulder. "Okay."

The good mood seemed to die. Fanny's fingertip's pressed into Rachel's back, willing the teen's body to be closer. "I thought yeh wouldn't come back."

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered as she rubbed her hands along Fanny's back. "I told you I wouldn't be gone forever."

"I just didn't believe yeh." Fanny nuzzled her cheek against the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm here now though." Rachel pulled back and gave a small smile. "You'll have to catch me up on all the notes I missed."

"Okay," Fanny stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss on Rachel's lips. The taller teen responded immediately. The red-head pulled back, "But first you have to tell me all about New York."

Rachel chuckled, "Deal." She put her arm around Fanny's shoulders and led them into the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Better? Hopefully...**

**Leave a review and let me know.**

**Er... For the time being, I am considering 448 completed... Another story (Fanny and Rachel-centric) has rooted itself in my brain.**


End file.
